


The Day in the Life of a Mirkwood Elf

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: Mirkwood Elves [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Mirkwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Tags May Change, Thranduil Is Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tauriel joined the guard, she found that the days that followed became stranger and stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day in the Life of a Mirkwood Elf

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning chapters will be taking place before the Quest and such and such and such. Hopefully that wasn't confusing, but I think it was. What I am trying to say, as the story processes, it will slowly transitions to the point where the Dwarves go into Mirkwood.  
>  **Note:** So! I have now decided that it should be three long stories that ties into one another!

The morning sun rose over the horizon for a bright new day. With a loud groan and nearly slapping Legolas' face with her hand, Tauriel woke up to find her injuries healed. 

Her head spinned to find her friend popping out the closet, her midnight blue eyes growing as she noticed Tauriel staring. "Fine morning it is . . ."

"Don't tell me you are hiding from the healers again," Tauriel groaned, hiding herself under the covers.

"I would never," Elien said grinning for a moment before her black lips turn into a straight line again. 

Legolas got out of bed, heading to the washroom while Elien went out of the room, shutting the door with her shoulder length brown hair nearly getting caught in the door. 

Tauriel groaned again, sitting up and stretching her arms. _Back on shift again. . ._

She pushed herself off the bed and went to the now unoccupied closet. Without hesitation, she changed into her garb while on shift.

Legolas walked out of the washroom, fully changed and headed out of the room with Tauriel behind him.

Two dark red headed Elves were found by the Gate, braids in their hair. Having been recently married, they found themselves in the same shifts together. 

The female Elf turned to Tauriel, her short hair barely making it to her shoulders. Her name was Twatel, but her husband called her Tulip. 

Laughel was her husband, his short, dark red hair in similar length and they both had brown eyes. 

Tauriel smiled at them as she approached, her emerald green eyes looking upon the two of them.

Twatel nudged her a bit before heading out into the forest. Legolas headed out with Tauriel behind him, Laughel coming in last.

"Strange happenings with orcs, I heard," Twatel said as she scaled a tree. Laughel joined her and Legolas couldn't help but shout 'lovebirds,' causing them to blush.

"Most likely from Erebor, said that trade is slowing down in those parts," Laughel said, looking out into the East. "This does not seem right. They have been at good terms for a long time in terms of trade."

"No idea, but I know Elves and Dwarves are not at good terms with relationships," Legolas added.

"You should not judge their race, its sacred in many ways," Tauriel pointed out.

"Someone likes Dwarves!" Laughel teased and Tauriel's cheeks turned red.

"I do not! We all live in the same world!" Tauriel countered.

"That is true," Twatel said, slapping Laughel's arms before being pulled into a kiss. Legolas rolled his eyes and looked at Tauriel, who was scaling the tree.

He followed after her and snuck around to where Twatel and Laughel, who were still kissing one another, a hand pressed to her belly.

Legolas looked at them before turning to Tauriel, who had a tiny smile on her face. "I guess someone is getting a family soon," Legolas said. 

Twatel and Laughel split apart, blushing while looking at Legolas and Tauriel, who were smiling at them.

"Perhaps we are, just do not say anything about it just yet," Twatel said.

"I have order from my father that any who start bearing be reported to the healers for tests," Legolas said. Twatel deadpanned at that and sighed.

"Fine, but I will still be on guard no matter what," Twatel said.

"Not while having a baby you are!" Laughel and Legolas both said. Tauriel remained quiet the entire time.

Twatel trudged off and Laughel followed her, helping his wife to the ground. Legolas sat down and Tauriel sat beside him.

"I wonder what is next to come," Legolas muttered, leaning tiredly against the tree. 

"I have no idea," Tauriel muttered, falling to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

Guard duty went on as usual, Twatel and Laughel comforting each other as Twatel got larger and she found herself growing out of her dark red garb. 

As the many months went by, Twatel and Laughel were anxious on the arrival of their first child, having a nursery ready and a good feeling in the air.

However, one day came when Tauriel was sent to Elien's room and found the valier gone. Tears and confusion ran over all of their faces when the news was heard. 

Twatel was grieving for a while and wondered if she was dead. However, in her heart, she knew. Elien was not dead and was still out there. Perhaps searching for something that was out of reach.

Before long, Twatel gave birth to her daughter, Laeghel. She had similar dark red hair like her mother and father with dark brown eyes, also similar to her mother and father. 

She was fair and beautiful, she would be a good warrior one day. 

Tauriel and Legolas remained good friends and nothing else. It was enough for all of them to be happy and Laeghel grew up to be a good fighter.


End file.
